Stranger Things One-Shots
by TacoPhoenix88
Summary: A bunch of one-shots full of all different genres, it'll be mainly the kids, but some Steve, Nancy etc. No OC's will be in this story. You can also give me prompts to write! Some will be my own prompts though. I hope you enjoy reading! :D Characters such as Kali, Barb, Billy etc. will also all be in a prompt at some point.
1. Kali and Eleven in the Lab

**Hello! I'm , I've decided to do a bunch of one-shots for...**

 **Stranger Things! If you also like Hunger Games, and want to check out some stories, go to my profile and check them out! Also, you can give me prompts for the one-shots. I'll also do some of my own. This chapter is pretty short and not that interesting, the next ones will be much better. It's only an introduction to my writing for you guys. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Eleven and Kali as young girls.**

"Kali?" A young girl asks. She has a shaved head with brown doe eyes as wide as saucers. "Yes?" another girl, a tiny bit older, calls back, placing a small pot plant on a desk. "Broke" she whispers, tears pooling in her eyes, she stares at the tiny toy bear, stuffing slowly seeping out. On her arm, is a mark, at first it looks like a simple black smudge, but no, it's a tattoo. A tattoo of her name, a symbol of her life. 011. Eleven.

"Thank you" Eleven whispers to the other girl. She has dark skin and her long black hair is pulled back into 2 plaits. "It's alright" Kali, the other girl, smiles. They continue playing, sometimes working out puzzles together. A man appears in the doorway, almost magically. His hair is bright white, a sign of age, he looks menacing, ruthless, powerful. The girls cower in his presents, forgetting the toys in their hands. "Papa" they both address him. "I just love to see you two play" he attempts a warm tone, it still comes out cold and untruthful, it is untruthful. "Come Kali" he beckons the girl, her plaits bounce as she gets up, her back becomes straight and rigid, this is a scary man, but they must please him. They simply must. "Bye, Kali" Eleven whispers. Kali smiles hesitantly. As the man pulls her out the door, a mark shows on her arm too, she's number 008.

Two weeks have passed since Eleven and Kali last spoke, it was one of their first meetings together. This time, it would be much more important, they would get to show their incredible powers. Men dressed in black coated the white room, they conflicted one another, Eleven didn't like it one bit. A steel table rested in the middle, seated at it was Kali, number 008. Eleven looked up and locked eyes with Kali, they shared the same emotion for this moment, relief. Relief that they were not alone, relief that they knew someone in this room. Eleven sat down in an uncomfortable chair, it was also steel. Why make something so uncomfortable if we are going to have to sit in it for a while, thought Eleven. Kali and her smiled quickly at one another, the men filed out, gathering in another room where they could watch the two interact. "Papa s-s-said w-we sh-ow... powers" Eleven struggles to get the words out, she was raised in the lab, she doesn't know much English. Kali nods at her, implying that she's right in her choice of language. Eleven smiles softly, finally she had gotten it right. "Ok" Kali says. They both ready themselves. "What power?" Eleven asks. "I make people see things that aren't really there" whispers Kali. Eleven's shocked face makes her grin a bit, just a bit. "I do things with mind" Eleven points to her head. Kali nods, "Now show" she urges Eleven. Eleven stares at a can intently, it tilts slightly. Kali looks impressed, that's enough for Eleven. Eleven gestures for Kali to have a go. "Here it goes" Kali whispers, more to herself than Eleven. A tiny wisp of blue appears in the air, it swirls around mysteriously before being sucked into an invisible vacuum. Eleven let out a tiny squeal, then cupped her hands over her mouth, looking extremely guilty. She peers up at the men in the window. They stare emotionlessly at the two girls, Eleven lets out an almost silent breath of relief.

Two weeks passed, no Kali, a month, no Kali, two months, still no Kali. Was Papa keeping them apart deliberately, did they do something wrong? Maybe Kali did something bad, because Eleven knew, deep down, she had done nothing to deserve this torture, deserve this pain, but it was her life. Maybe Eleven could track her, she had been getting much better, much stronger. _Kali._ She called with her mind. Slowly and carefully, Eleven sat in her bed, concentrating on finding Kali. Eleven pictured her face, knew it off by heart because it was the only face she wanted to remember. Suddenly, everything went dark. Yes, her powers were working. A small form that Eleven soon found out was Kali stood in the darkness. Water pooled around her feet, Eleven's too. She walked up to Kali, oh no, Eleven realised where she must be. Kali is cramped up, crying salty tears, they fall onto the ground and soak her knees. "Kali?" Eleven whispers, but Kali can't hear her, or maybe she can, because her head whips back an forth frantically, maybe looking for the bodiless voice. "It is Eleven" she adds, whispering again, but Kali is gone, the connection is lost. Eleven knows exactly where she is, she's in the dark room. It can't have been for two weeks, no way, they had been keeping them apart and now they put Kali in the dark room! They are bad men, and Eleven was angry about it, fuming. Blood dripped from her nose, staining the cold sheets. Then, she had an idea, she was going to save Kali from the dark room. Eleven tiptoed out of her room silently, the padlocks were easy, well, for her at least. Loyalty is a strong trait in Eleven, she was loyal to Kali, not the bad men. Eleven kept reminding herself this, I'm loyal the Kali, not the bad men. Eleven turned left, then right, then left again, only two more hallways left. Piercing screams could be heard, not from Kali though, maybe someone had gone crazy, it happens quite a lot, or so her Papa says. She was almost there when...she heard something.

Pounding footsteps reverberated off the walls, startling Eleven. Men donned in military suits carrying high tech guns stepped forwards, blocking both ways. Eleven gulps. "Come her now, young lady, you need to get back to your, ce- er- room" he growls. Eleven stands still, she was a deer caught in headlights. She nodded solemnly, "Kali?" She whispered to one of the men, pleading with only her eyes. The men refused to talk, making him even angrier, for some strange reason. His face looked like a red tomato. Or maybe he was just about to explode. Hmmm, adults are weird, Eleven thought. They threw her back in the room, she was defeated, extremely guilty too, she had to be good for Papa. Better for Papa. Everything for Papa. Although, when she was stronger with her powers, maybe she would impress him, and then the bad men would run away screaming out her name. Is that what she wanted? Of course, they had hurt her and Kali one time too many, they had to pay. When? Soon.

 **I hoped you like it! If you didn't, please give tips, any review makes my day! : )**


	2. Troubles In Babysitting- Steve and Kids

**Prompt: Mom-Steve with kids (Set after Season 2)**

Steve taps his fingers absentmindedly on the wheel, driving slowly down the road, listening to Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. His fingers copy the beat. His Christmas present from Dustin sits in the passenger seat, a walkie talkie. Well, that's what Steve called it at least. Suddenly, a young voice chirps through the walkie talkie, "Steve, come in Steve" Dustin shouts. "Dammit kid, your gonna burst my eardrums" Steve says into the present. "Who cares? I just need ya over now, Steve, my mum's going out and she told me to call you" Dustin says. "Fine, I'll be over in 2" Steve says, disconnecting the walkie talkie. He still hears Dustin's breathing through the thing. Steve sighs, "over and out." He can practically see Dustin's cheeky smirk through the walkie talkie. Finally there's silence, nothing but Steve and Michael Jackson.

Steve arrives at Dustin's house, he fumbles out of the door to hug Steve. "I missed ya buddy, but lay off a bit" Steve chuckles. "Ok" Dustin says. "C'mon, the others are waiting" Dustin cries. "Others?" Steve questions.

"Y'know, Mike, Lucas, Will, Max and El"

"What?!"

"The others are here"

"I know that, but I agreed to take care of you, not the whole gang!"

"They aren't too bad, c'mon Steve, we know you secretly love us"

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it, but don't expect me to be the good cop about everything" Steve says. "Ok" Dustin agrees. Steve is immediately bowled over the second he steps inside, 5 kids cling to him. He smiles fondly, messing up Will's hair. "Nice to see ya kiddos" He says. "That's not the kind of greeting I got!" Dustin cries. "Deal with it" Steve chuckles. "What are we doing Steve?" El asks quietly, she's getting better with her English. "Well I dunno, what do ya wanna do?" He asks. "Watch a movie" the four boys shout, Max rolls her eyes and Eleven's hands clap in delight. Mike and her sit on a brown beanbag together while Lucas and Max cuddle up on the chair. That leaves Dustin, Will and Steve to the couch. "Eh, why do we have to watch a movie?" Max says, faking disgust. "Because movies are great!" Will answers, a cheerful smile lighting up his face. "Some are" Max mutters. "It'll be fun guys!" Dustin says. "Well, what movie?" El says. "Snacks always come first El, so what snacks?" Steve counters, ruffling El's mop of brown hair. "Ok" she smiles. They rustle through Dustin's cupboard, finding nothing but small packets of crackers, fruit and vegetables. "Where are all your movie snacks Dustin?" Max grumbles. "I ate them all" Dustin says, hiding his flushed face, Steve laughs heartily. "I'll go to Melvald's, it won't be long, you guys can pick a movie" Steve says. "No way!" Max shouts. "We're all going" she adds. "Fine, but you have to promise to behave and stay with me" Steve points at each one of them. The nod eagerly.

Since there are only 5 seats in the car, including the driver's seat, it's every kid for themselves as they race for the passenger seat. Max pushes Lucas to the side with her elbow while shoving Mike the other way. Relationships don't matter now. They both fall into the ground, Max is racing, "Ha suckers!" She shouts, poking her tongue out. She opens the door ready to sit inside and enjoy the freedom of the passenger seat. El sits there innocently, she smiles up at Max. "Problem?" She asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Max sighs, "good job El, next time your going down" she grins. El grins back. Max sits on the left, Will has managed to make it to the right. Dustin, Lucas and Mike continue the battle, the shove, elbow, kick, there's even a punch from Lucas to Mike in there. Blood drips down the pale boy's face. Mike shoves Lucas onto the ground and leaps over Will, bellyflopping over him, but he has made it, the middle seat is his. Now for the hard part. Lucas and Dustin stumble into the car. "Your not sitting on me, it's Mike and Will's turn" Max grins evilly. Mike and Will sigh, all that effort for nothing. Dustin plops down on Will's lap, causing Will to slap him. "Oi! What was that for!" Dustin shouts angrily, his face red as a tomato. "For sitting your fat butt on me too hard" Will laughs. "You better not be too heavy" Mike warns Lucas, he simply shrugs and sits. "Owwwwwww" Mike howls. Lucas chuckles. "Let's be off now nerds" Steve says lovingly. "Goooooooo" El cries, pumping both fists in the air and pointing forwards. I lurch forward and head to Melvald's.

The shop doors swing open and immediately the kids push past Steve and crash through the room, before Steve even knows it, they're at every different aisle. "Oi!" Steve cries while people give him confused looks. "What did I say guys, c'mon!" He shouts once more. Will pokes his head around an aisle, "don't worry Steve, we've all got a small bag and the shopping will be over quicker if we simply split up, I'm with Dustin, Mileven are together, and Lucas and Max are together, see, we're all good" he says, poking his head back down the aisle and sprinting back to Dustin. Steve stands there flabbergasted, an old lady pats him on the shoulder "I had 8 kids, and let me tell ya son, it wasn't easy, ay, you're a young one, your wife already popping lots out" she says, smiling. "Oh no, they're not mine" Steve says, blushing profusely. "Sure" The lady says before trotting away. Steve just stands there looking horrified. Meanwhile, Mike and Eleven have been doing well, they've got twinkies, runts, skittles, nerds, chips and popcorn. Perfect. "Mike, come" Eleven says quietly. She looks in awe at the fridge Section, Eggos line the fridge, they're yellow packaging shines. She looks at Mike quickly before pointing at the Eggo's. "Please Mike, please" El pleads. Mike smiles at her lovingly, "Of course El" he smiles. She piles boxes upon boxes into the bags they carry, she swings in happily by her side. Mike doesn't stop her, she can probably eat that many anyway. Plus, who doesn't like Eggo's? Max slaps Lucas fondly on the hand, "Lucas!" She scolds. "You can't grab that many chocolates" she says. "And why's that?" He smiles at her cheekily. "Because, because... oh forget it" she grumbles. Lucas hugs her around the waist and lifts her into the air. Max's shrieks echo through the shop. "Quiet children!" An 9ld lady shakes her fist at them menacingly. Max's eyes widen, "well we're very sorry" Lucas steps in. "You better be" the lady mumbles. They walk away arm in arm. Dustin and Will race through the aisles, narrowly avoiding many citizens. "Give it back Dustin" Will shrieks. "Not unless you catch me!" Dustin shouts back at him, almost crashing into the fridges. They dodge many carts and bags before Dustin runs out of breath. He sits there, hands on his knees, Will is barreling towards him at full speed, trying very hard not to smile. "Give it back!" He cries once more. Dustin stands up, and knowing he can't keep running, leaps onto a trolley. He uses his growing limbs to propel through the next aisle. "Two can play at that game" Will smirks. He grabs another trolley and runs after Dustin. They both leap into the trolley's as the poor wheels screech unhappily. "Keep going" Dustin yells at he inanimate object. He turns back to see Will. Suddenly, the front wheel hits a shelf and Dustin goes flying out of the trolley and into yet another shelf. It happens painfully slow, Will follows in his footsteps, a crunch comes from the 2 trolleys as Will crashes into Dustin. They stare at one another and burst out laughing. The shop lady walks over, her hands rest on her hips and she looks ready to kill. She glares at the boys, they notice her name tag reads Tilly. Steve walks over behind her, his rage obvious. "EVERY CHILD IN THIS SHOP MUST LEAVE NOWWWW!" She screams. "BUT FIRST, YOU TWO TROUBLEMAKERS MUST CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" Tilly rages. "Ok m'am" the boys chorus. They tremble beneath her glare. Steve comes up behind the lady, "I'm very sorry, they ran off on me, I'm responsible fo them" Steve says. A slap stings Steve's face, it sounds like a cracking whip. "NOW GET OUT!" Tilly screams as the boys have finished. Mike and Eleven are waiting outside with their bags full. The others weren't allowed to buy anything. "Great job you two!" Steve applauds them. "You seem to be the only ones who behaved" he mutters. "Mike, your in the front, Eleven, you get the left side with no-one on you, Will sit on Dustin, Max sit on Lucas, capeesh" Steve says, glaring at the troublemakers. They all nod as Mike, Eleven and Steve begin packing the groceries into the car. Steve slams the door as he gets inside and doesn't even put on some music. The silence is deadly.

"Sorry Steve" the kids say when they reach Dustin's house. "I accept your apology, but I'm never, ever taking you to a supermarket again" Steve says, a hint of playfulness in his voice. The tension has finally been released. Once inside, they unpack the lollies, chocolate and chips, placing bowls upon bowls on the counter. They resume their positions from not long ago. "Now, what movie should we watch?" Asks Will, munching on some skittles. "I'm thinking, Adventures In Babysitting" Steve chuckles. After a few other suggestions (Mainly Ghostbusters, Back to The Future and Footloose), they decide Adventures In Babysitting is the movie they'll watch. "If the kids are anything like you guys, the babysitters will be in trouble" Steve smiles. "C'mon Steve, we're not that bad" Max chides. "Have you ever babysitted you?" Steve asks. "Well obviously not, but I think babysitting us would be awesome, a real blast" Max says. "Yeah" the others agree. "You got kicked out of a **grocery store"** Steve emphasises. "Well, we had a fun time at least" Lucas says. "Of course we did, we always do" Dustin adds. "Always" Mike grins. Steve chuckles. "Well- Steve is cut off. "Shut up guys, the movie is on" El cries. Then they watch, well, thinks Steve, what an eventful afternoon.

 **So there you have it, I always love babysitter Steve, so it was fun writing, please review! It always convinces me to write more, so if you want more consistent updates, review! Stranger Things Season 3 is coming out so soon! I know I'm super excited! As always, have a nice day! : )**


End file.
